


Precious

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Time Skip, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo hated leaving Kenma behind.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Airport.

Kuroo hated leaving Kenma behind. His heart broke every time he’d done it, but as one of the members of the Sports Promotion Division, he had to – more often than not. Right now, they were standing in the lobby of the airport, Kenma looking to the side and Kuroo having a solemn expression on his face. After a few seconds of staring, Kuroo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his husband.

”I’m sorry I have to go, kitten,” He murmured in the brown locks, kissing Kenma on the top of his head. The shorter boy shook his head, then looked up at him.

”’ts okay. I have planned lots of streams anyways,” he tried and failed to reassure him. Kuroo shook his head, then leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

”Why is that it’s always you who tries comfort others when you’re the one needed to be comforted?” He asked with an amused chuckle and Kenma rolled his eyes.

”Maybe because I am better than everyone else?” He suggested and Kuroo snorted. It can’t be helped, Kenma could always make him smile.

”If not better than anyone else, you are one of the bests,” Kuroo corrected him and Kenma pouted. He pulled away a bit, but still had his arms around Kuroo’s middle section.

”Who is better than me, then?” He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Kuroo hummed as if he was deep in thoughts. Kenma really wanted to kick him.

”Well, Bo was more eager to practice with me at night during our high school training camps-” Kuroo said, but Kenma interrupted him.

”Excuse me!” The brown haired boy said, offended. ”If my memories are correct, I was the one dragged out by you to practice the moves you saw on TV last night when we were kids and you sucked at it!” He reminded Kuroo with a frown.

”But you loved spending time with me,” Kuroo said with a wide smirk. ”You thought I was cool!” Kenma kicked him for real this time. He hated when the bastard was right.

”You deserved it, you egocentric bastard,” he grumbled when Kuroo yelped in pain. Hearing those words made the bastard smirk even wider.

”You know that it turns me on when you talk dirty like that, kitten,” He flirted and Kenma got one of those serial killer-looks in his eyes. Kuroo gulped, fearing his life. ”Um, sorry?” He tried and Kenma decided that he would spare his life for now. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in a kiss.

”I’ll miss you!” he mumbled, hiding his face in Kuroo’s chest. The raven missed, hugging him tighter.

”I’ll miss you too!”


End file.
